


Mama Keith

by Whale_shark_prince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blaytz and his galra husband had kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I was wrong, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Mostly Fluff, Mpreg, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sorry Keith, Why Did I Write This?, there's more pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_shark_prince/pseuds/Whale_shark_prince
Summary: If anyone had told Keith that he’d A) be kidnaped by a robotic lion, B) fight in an intergalactic space war, C) learn he’s half alien, and D) get pregnant… well, he’d probably have asked them if they were shitfaced.In reality, the answer was all of the above.





	1. keith just wanted some space hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to only be fluff, but there's a bit of emotional hurt/ comfort in there so... yeah edit: sorry for the weird formatting error, I fixed it so hopefully it's easier to read, sorry about that

Keith couldn't sleep. He’d tried for hours to fall asleep, but lance’s obnoxious snoring had kept him wide awake. Keith now found himself in the kitchen of the castle, rooting through the cupboards for space tea, hot apple cider, or just something nice and warm to drink. Thinking of it, he really craved hot chocolate. He had no way to find what he was looking for but he kept searching though the whole kitchen, looking for something soothing to drink. 

Eventually Keith gave up looking, mostly because it hurt his back to try and reach the top shelves of the cupboards, on top of that he was already short. He might as well give up now. He gave a huff of annoyance before plopping his tired body into one of the chairs. keith ran a hand over the small, but growing bump on his stomach, it felt soothing to him, almost reassuring that this was real, and that he was, in fact, pregnant. If anyone had told Keith that he’d A) be kidnaped by a robotic lion, B) fight in an intergalactic space war, C) learn he’s half alien, and D) get pregnant… well he’d probably have asked them if they were shitfaced. 

In reality, the answer was all of the above.

Keith curiously poked his pudgy abdomen, it still felt firm, but it had a bit more give than the abbs he had worked hard to get and to maintain. Now they seemed to melt into the soft layer around his middle. He tried not to be disappointed, he could gain back muscle. He wouldn't trade his baby for his abbs back, but he still found himself comparing himself to the other paladins, even pidge had more muscle definition than him! Keith subconsciously found himself staring at lance in the changeroom and becoming jealous of his perfect figure, not matter how many times lance told him he was sexy and very attractive. Lance was too good for him. Keith just hoped the blue paladin wouldn't change his mind as he grew bigger over the following months.

His stomach growled, pulling him out of his thoughts. Keith absentmindedly rubbed his stomach as he got up in search of some of hunk’s leftovers. Unable to find any, he settled for some of Coran's food goo, that for some reason he found a bit more appealing that hunk’s usually delicious food. Keith wandered around for a while, bowl of green goo in hand and a peaceful expression on his face as he looked out the window at the passing stars and planets. The castle hummed and whizzed but the sound was soon pushed to the back of his mind as he ate his gelatinous midnight snack and watched as star after star passed by. 

He almost dropped his bowl when arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder, warms lips fluttering against his cool skin, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Lance! Oh my god you scared me!” he yellped, before turning around in lance's embrace and lightly smacking his boyfriend’s shoulder in annoyance, “don't do that to me” lance only laughed at his flustered and slightly annoyed partner, but managed to get away with sneaking up on him by pressing a delicate kiss to the other’s lips.

“Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to startle you.” lance purred in Keith's ear as he pulled the red paladin closer to him, making Keith blush and hide his face into the crook of Lance's neck, he could tell Lance was holding back from exploring every inch of his skin, but for now the taller boy settled for placing his hand on the small of Keith's back and the other pressed lightly against the bump on his abdomen. 

“You know…” Keith mumbled as lance’s thumb rubbed circles into his back, “the bump is the same size it was yesterday, you don't have to keep checking.” he hummed with pleasure as lance found the uncomfortable knot in his back, used his fingers to work out the tension. Keith arched his back when lance’s finger dug into his skin, pressing himself closer against his boyfriend.

“It just reminds me that this… that this is real,” the blue paladin said softly, now massaging Keith's back with both hands, expert fingers working their magic. 

Keith knew exactly how it felt, it almost didn't seem real. The bump, which was very real, could easily be hidden by a loose shirt or lance’s sweater (that keith was now in the habit of stealing.) and even though the expectant fathers had only had two weeks so far to process that keith was carrying their child, and that his newfound galra heritage had come into play more than expected, resulting in keith’s pregnancy, neither were upset to find out that they would be starting a family sooner than later, if anything lance was ecstatic to be a dad, keith a little less so, but he was warming up to the idea.

Keith was now only around nine weeks pregnant, however he was showing signs that the baby was growing a bit faster than a regular human’s pregnancy. Allura assured him that this would cause no complications and that he would probably be due at 35 weeks, opposed to the 38-40 for most human females.

He still had a ways to go and Lance made sure the red paladin knew he was there for him every step of the way. Morning sickness had been the first of Keith's symptoms, making him feel nauseous almost constantly last week, and even how as lance ran his finger through Keith's black hair. He felt the feeling of sickness settle deep in his stomach and he wished that it wouldn't choose the most inappropriate time to make itself known. Keith let go of lance and wrapped his arm tightly around his stomach.

“You alright, love?” Lance asked, noticing the shift in Keith's expression and body language, his dark blue eyes brimming with concern. Keith shook his head, clenching his jaw, as if that would do anything to stop the wave of nausea that rolled through him.

Lance rubbed his back, gently, the worried look never leaving his face as he guided Keith back to the kitchen, picking up the pace as Keith slightly, plastering his other hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep his food in his stomach. That didn't work as planned. Instead, Keith found himself doubled over the kitchen sink, chunks of food goo, bile and tears dripping into the metal basin and the rancid smell that came off it made him heave again and again until he was only coughing up saliva. Lance let his long hair fall back around his face once he stopped heaving. Tears streamed down his face from the sudden vomiting and his throat burned as he took a swig of water from the pouch lance handed him as he continued to rub the red paladin’s back.

“Thanks,” Keith rasped, slumping against the counter as lance washed his sick down the drain.

“I would say no problem, but it’s still gross,” lance teased lightly. He immediately regretted opening his mouth when he saw the distressed look on Keith's face.

“Oh baby, i'm sorry. I know you can't help it.” lance cooed, holding his wobbly boyfriend close to him, feeling little tremors run though Keith's shoulders as he tried not to cry. “Its ok, you’re allowed to cry, you're allowed to cry.” he said softly, stroking Keith's sweaty hair, feeling his heart break a little as Keith let out a shuddering sob. 

“I-I.. I'm s-sorry!” the shaky apology was muffled as Keith sobbed into lances shoulder. Lance shushed him quietly, rubbing the pregnant boy’s back while his other hand threaded his slender fingers through Keith's raven hair. 

Eventually, Keith calmed down and lance had to carry the exhausted boy back to their room as all they vomiting and crying had tired him out so much Keith couldn't keep his eyes open.

When Keith woke up, lance wasn’t in bed with him. This made Keith panic because sometimes he went out on missions while Keith lay asleep in their room, the other paladins had put Keith on bedrest for the first trimester, since he would be more likely to miscarry during the first 10 weeks than at any other time of the pregnancy. Keith’s worries about lance soon faded as the blue paladin showed up in the doorway with a steaming mug of tea and some modified food goo for Keith (special thanks to Coran.) 

Lance set the mug and the bowl of food next to Keith before climbing into bed behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, hands cupping his stomach, smiling giddily as he felt the protrusion of kith’s belly.

“I can't believe you’re pregnant.” he mumbled, resting his chin on Keith's shoulder. Keith just hummed in agreement while he took an eager bite of his food.

Lance cheekily played with one of Keith's nipples rubbing the sensitive bud between his fingers, enjoying the shocked expression on his boyfriend.

“L-lance… stop.” Keith moaned slightly, flustered by Lance's sudden touch but also annoyed when he felt his upper chest throb. he shooed lance’s hands away from his chest, wishing he wasn't so sensitive right now. 

“Okay, okay” Lance sighed before pressing kisses to Keith's jawline all the way down to his shoulder, before hopping out of bed for a quick shower while Keith continued to eat his breakfast. 

Keith heard the shower turn off a short while later and he was about to call out to lance to keep the water running since he planned to have a shower, but instead, a low moan forced its way between his lips as the sharp twinge in his abdomen caught him off guard. 

“Oww.” his muttered, trying to rub away the pain.

“You ok?” Lance called out, poking his head out from the bathroom, seeing Keith's pained face and him anxiously rubbing is stomach had Lance on edge. “Keith?” Lance didn't bother to pull on a shirt as he stood, dripping wet, beside Keith.

“Yeah, I'm fine, just a little painful. It’s growing pretty fast” 

“Maybe we should check with Allura, just incase,” lance fretted before seeing Keith's death glare. 

“Allura said this was normal. Drop it already, It's fine.” Keith forcibly reassured his boyfriend who was overreacting, “but if it gets bad I'll talk to her ok?” Keith compromised feeling bad for snapping at lance when all he was doing was looking out for Keith and the baby.

Lance seemed to relax at this before walking over to the bed and pressing a kiss to Keith's lips before he headed out on a new mission.

Usually Keith's days alone were spent sleeping or reading. He’d been stuck on the castle until Allura could pick up a heartbeat from the fetus, which shouldn't be long now. The first time the team had gone without him, Keith had gone to the training deck and ended up getting hit pretty hard in the stomach, causing him to have a threatened miscarriage, however they baby was strong and continued to grow. The whole ordeal made lance very over protective and Allura unsure if Keith should continue his paladin duties until the baby was born. For now, Keith was on bedrest until he was 10 weeks, he couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy castle and back into red.

While the others were away, Keith found himself bored out of his mind. He tried to run laps in the hallway, but he soon found that very tiring and his chest hurt. He'd never admit this to Lance, but Allura had said that some male Galra can breastfeed their children and Keith seemed to be one of them, his chest now had two breast-shaped lumps on his chest. Keith hated them. How did girls go around with boobs all the time? They constantly hurt and bounced when he moves. He silently thanked the gods that there weren't any stairs in the castle.

Keith gave up running and opted for stretching or some form of yoga. He prided himself on being pretty flexible, and lance would often comment on it during combat training, but now he felt stiffer than usual. Giving up on what he was currently doing, Keith returned to his book.

 

When lance opened the door to Keith's room, he found it empty. Instead, Keith had gone into Lance's room and curled up on his bed, pidge’s stolen headphone over his ears as he slept peacefully. Lance crept over and pulled the covers over his sleeping boyfriend before quietly closing the door behind him. 

Lance returned to the common room, finding pidge grilling Allura on why Keith, again, wasn't on this mission. 

“It's not like he has the plague, it's just a space cold. We need to be able to form Voltron.” 

“Pidge, I assure you that Keith will return to his duties as the red paladin, but it is important that we give him the proper time to rest and recover,” Allura said, frustration creeping into her voice. Lance couldn't tell if it was because she couldn't actually day why Keith wouldn't be joining on missions or just annoyance at the green paladin questioning her decision.

“I would understand if he’d had a week off, but we’re coming up on 3 weeks-” pidge stopped talking once she saw Lance enter the room. “Lance, has your emo boyfriend decided to come back? Or is he still sick?” she used finger quotations when she said sick.

Lance and Allura were under strict orders from Keith to keep the pregnancy under wraps until he felt comfortable sharing the news with everyone. Lance wished he could just say Keith wasn’t feeling well because of the pregnancy and that bringing Keith on a mission could endanger his life as well as the baby’s.

“Yeah, actually. He threw up twice yesterday,” lance sneered at pidge’s disgusted expression. “He’s sleeping right now, so don't wake him up.”

“Why? Cuz we’ll disturb his beauty sleep?” pidge muttered sourly under her breath. That was the last straw.

“Yes! He’s had a rough time sleeping and usually only hears a few hours, max. He’s sick, pidge. So shut up about Voltron and maybe have some empathy for once. Not everything’s about finding your precious family.” he growled, anger flashing in his eyes. The rest of the team tensed up when he blew up at pidge. Hunk held his breath, waiting for shit to go down.

“Lance..” Shiro warned him, but Lance didn't give him or pidge a chance to talk. Instead he stormed out of the common room and back towards the paladin’s quarters.

The door to his room opened with a hiss. Lance felt his shoulders relax when his eyes fell upon the sleeping red paladin, the gentle roundness of his stomach rising and falling with each breath he took. A bit of drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth, pieces of dark hair strewn all over his pillow. Lance couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest when he lay down next to Keith, especially when the pregnant boy curled into his chest.

Lance lightly ran his hand though Keith's tangled hair. Lance jumped when his boyfriend groaned, face contorting in pain, but not waking up. Lance was torn between letting Keith sleep or waking him up and asking what was wrong. He opted for the second choice when Keith let out another low groan.

“Baby? What's wrong?” he asked, gently skating Keith awake.

“Hmm?” Keith hummed, slightly opening his eyes before closing them again. “Hey… how did the mission go?” the red paladin mumbled.

“It went good, it went good.” lance quickly assured him before watching as Keith's eyes snapped open.

“shit,” Keith cursed, reaching under the covers to do something lance couldn't see.

“Are you ok???” Lance asked, anxiety dripping from his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, just a leg cramp.”

Lance didn't seem convinced but dropped the topic.

“How was your day?” he asked and ended up having a great conversation about Keith's book, harry potter and the philosopher's stone ( because for some reason those books were popular in space as well.)

Keith started to drift off at some point during their conversation, mumbling something about a big dog that had secrets as he tried to keep his eyes open. To be fair to Keith, the paladins had some back to the castle around 2 am, castle time. Lance felt bad for keeping Keith up when they should both be sleeping.

“We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow,” Lance assured the tired red paladin. “Its really late, kitten, i think it's time you should go to sleep.”

Keith didn't need to be told twice, falling asleep almost instantly when his head hit the pillow.

“Goodnight, samurai


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sloppy but I wanted to get this out before my exams this week. hope you all enjoy <3

“Good morning handsome,” Lance said, waking Keith up, “are you ready to get back to your paladin duties?” Keith's grin told lance this was something he’d wanted to hear for 3 weeks.

“Absolutely! Can I start training again too?” Keith was already out of bed and changing into the tight undersuit for their armor. He wasn't worried about people staring at his chest, the armour’s chest plate would cover that just fine. His stomach, however… it had grown a fair bit. It was still small, but with the suit on it was more noticeable than ever.

“Ask Allura about training, but right now we’re going to escort some prisoners we rescued from a Galran prison back to their planet.” Keith felt bad as his excitement plummeted. Sure, Voltron was doing its job but he wanted back into the action of taking down Glara soldiers and infiltrating their bases. 

“Don't give me that look.” Lance sighed as he walked over and stood in front of his slightly disappointed boyfriend, resting his hands on Keith's waist. “Jesus, you look stunning,” he whispered. He was a little tempted to rip off the suit and devour the gorgeous person in front of him, but instead, he moved his hands from Keith's waist to the sides of the bump on his abdomen. Keith was 10 weeks along, but Allura said it was growing quicker than she’d thought, making him look around 13 weeks.

“Maybe Allura's wrong. Maybe it’s twins.” Keith wondered as he strapped on the protective part of his armor. “Guess what?” Keith exclaimed and lance couldn't help beaming down at his boyfriend. He seemed to be full of energy suddenly and he was excited to leave the castle for the first time in a month. He was just too cute.

“What?”

“I didn't feel nauseous yesterday, or this morning!” Keith smiled as he pulled his chest plate over his head, his fluffy black hair getting messed up and getting in his pale purple eyes. Lance bent down and brushed Keith's hair back into its usual style, taking a moment to stare into those beautiful eyes that not human could ever possess.

“That’s amazing babe,” Lance whispered before pressing his lip’s to Keith's forehead. The red paladin pouted as lance straightened up again. Lance chucked before kneeling down and kissing Keith's soft lips.

“We should get going, we don't want you to be late for your first visit out of this stuffy castle in almost a month.” Lance laughed as Keith got that determined look on his face. The one that a four-year-old would wear when they kept trying to learn how to ride a bike without training wheels.

Lance had already been in his paladin armor, and Keith was just finishing snappin the last piece into place. Lance pulled him up off the ground and they walked down to the common room together.

When they arrived pidge glared at them. Keith didn't know why. Had something happened? Dread welled up in his chest as Shiro gave him a stern look as well.

“H-hey guys.” Keith said nervously, “sorry about not joining you guys for the last while, came down with a space flue or something.” 

“Aww, it’s okay Keith! We’re all just glad you’re feeling better.” hunk said cheerily, giving Keith a tight hug before chatting away to lance. 

“Keith.” Keith spun around to face Shiro, the stern look had vanished and instead a relieved one had taken its place. “ you were gone for quite a while, must have been one hell of a space virus.”

“Haha, yeah it really was. I was either throwing up or dead tired.” so maybe it wasn’t entirely a lie…

“If you were throwing up so much, why do you have this?” pidge snapped, poking Keith's stomach. “You gained weight for someone who’s been throwing up and skipping meals.” she used finger quotes around throwing up and skipping meals. 

Keith shrank away, a lump was forming in his throat, and he found it hard to stammer some excuse as to why he had to leave the room right this second.

“I-i think I'm go-going to throw up.” he choked out before running out of the room, lance running right behind him after glaring at Pidge, who just stood shocked, surrounded by Shiro, Hunk, Coran, and Allura. 

“I get you’re upset at lance, but you have no right to take your frustration out on Keith, not after he’s been so sick.” Shiro scolded her, making tears welling up in her eyes. Shiro gave her a small hug before they all when in search of Keith and lance.

“Just let it all out, it’s okay.” lance was hushing the sobbing boy as he tried not to throw up into the closest toilet by the common room. He’d been feeling so good and now this! The thought made him sob even harder, then made him gag.

“Baby, don't fight it, it just makes it worse.” Lance tried to comfort Keith as he finally heaved into the toilet.

“You're doing so good, kitten. It'll be over soon.” Lance said gently, holding Keith's hair back with one hand while the other was rubbing calming circles into Keith's back.

Keith continued to cry, tears falling down his face and into the toilet. Saliva and bile dripped from his mouth as he finished vomiting. 

“Are you done?” Lance asked softly, bringing a cool cloth to Keith's forehead. It took a second for Keith to realize that lance had gotten the cloth from hunk, who was now rubbing his back instead of lance. He wanted to shrug hunk’s hands away, but it felt nice and he was too tired from vomiting to do or say anything. 

“I got you a water pouch.”

Keith looked up to see Pidge with tear stained cheeks, holding out the pouch for him, but her words still rattled around in his mind.

“Why would you say that?” Keith said, voice wavering as tears slid down his face. “Why would you say that to me?” his lower lip was quivering and he had to turn away. “Just get out of here, pidge.”

“Keith I'm so so-”

“I said get out!” Keith whipped around and glared at her. His voice cracked a little bit and that made pidge’s heart break. How had she been so blind? Why had she had thought he was faking this whole time? Tears dripped down her face as she ran out of the bathroom, past Shiro and the two Alteans.

“Pidge,” Shiro called after her, but she didn't want to talk to Shiro or hunk or lance. Definitely not Lance.

She went to her room, digging around for her headphones. When she found them she put them on and curled up into a ball in the corner of the bed closest to the wall. Even if there was not music playing in the speakers, they blocked out the sounds of the castle. 

A little while later she felt someone sit down on her bed, the mattress dipping under their weight.

“Go away Shiro,” she mumbled into the pillow she was hugging.

“I'm not Shiro.” pidge sat up and tugged off the headphones. There was Lance, sitting on the edge of he bed.

“Lance? I’m so sorry, I didn't think he was that sick and-”

Lance cut her off as he moved closer to her and hugged her to his chest, the action only made her cry harder. One of his hands cradled the back of her head as he rocked gently back and forth, letting ner spill everything out,

“Lance, I'm sorry.” she whimpered, burrowing her nose into his chest. “I'm just so frustrated. My dad is nowhere and I can't think that he’s… that he’s-”

“Shh, pidge. We’ll find your dad. I’m sure we will.” lance comforted the young green paladin. “I shouldn't have said those things. I was such a dick and I'm sorry I hurt you.”

Pidge pulled herself away from lance, smiling slightly, feeling better about telling lance about her feeling about finding he dad and making up with him about their argument.

“I am so sorry. I don't know why I thought he was faking it. I was so selfish and only thought about finding my dad. You were right Lance.” she started crying again, frustratedly wiping the tears off her cheeks and sniffing pitifully.

“Hey now, we were just starting to cheer up.” Lance smiled, handing pidge a box of tissues. She just sniffed, blinking hard and accepting the tissues. “Definitely wasn’t right, but you'd need to apologize to Keith. He’s very sensitive about himself right now and I know you were unaware of this, but it would make him feel better if you said you were sorry.”

“O-okay”

Pidge and Lance got up off her bed and walked slowly back to Keith's and Lance's room.

Why lance opened the door, Keith looked up fro his harry potter book and smiled, but when he saw pidge it immediately disappeared. He pulled the blanket up around his chest. He didn’t want her making fun of his chest as well as his pudgy stomach. 

“Keith, Pidge has something to say.” lance informed him. Keith opened his mouth, about to say ‘I don't want to hear it’, but lance cut him off before he could say anything. “Let her speak first,”

“Keith,” Pidge said nervously, “I am so sorry for saying that to you, I had absolutely no right to say any of that to you. I was so caught up in trying to find my father that I thought you were pretending to be sick just to slow me down, I don't know why, but it was so rude of me and I am so so sorry.” pidge’s voice wavered as she tried to keep from crying.

Keith turned to lance, “should we… you know.” he looked down at his stomach and back at lance. Pidge was completely lost.

“If you want… you’re going to have to tell everyone at some point.” Lance pointed out.

Keith just nodded before getting up and out of the chair, the blanket falling around his feet. Pidge’s eyes widened at the fact that Keith had breasts, small ones, but still breasts nonetheless.

“Pidge, I’m pregnant,” Keith said, moving a little closer to the green paladin.

 

 

 

What? No way. That wasn’t possible. Keith is a guy. He can’t be… he just can't be…”

Pide just stared wide eyes at the noticeable bump on Keith's abdomen.

“No way... No... you can't be… that impossible…” she stammered, letting Keith guide her hands to the swell on his middle. Her breath caught when she felt something flutter against her hand. It was so faint but it was definitely there. ‘Did it just kick me?”

“No, sorry,” Keith grained, moving away from pidge, her hands left holding empty space. he rubbed his stomach as he moaned again. “f-fuck that one hurt,”

“What did?” Pidge asked s lance rushed over to Keith's side, letting the shorter boy squeezed his hand.

“Cramps.” Keith panted, “they’re usually not that- fuck!” he cursed, doubling over slightly, holding his stomach. 

“Pidge,” lane’s worried voice made her look up at the blue paladin. “Can you please go get Allura? Now,” he ordered as Keith moaned in pain, now heavily leaning on lance. “Now!” he yelled when pidge just stood there in shock. The panic in his voice sent her sprinting after the princess.

“Keith, Baby? hang in there.” Lance said as Keith cried out as the pain intensified. 

“Allura will know what to do,” he said, taking all of Keith's weight as the pregnant boy wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, swaying his hips, trying to get rid of the pain. 

“Lance it-it hurts… it hurts so bad,” 

“I know, I'm sorry love. Allura will know what to do.

She has to know what to do


	3. one was enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith finds out some ground shattering info about his pregnancy, a hecking lot of pain and fluff

According to Allura, Keith’s internal organs were re-organizing themselves, so it was understandable that he’d be in a lot of pain. Also according to Allura, galra babies grow in bursts. The galra part of Keith was preparing for the baby's growth spurt, but the human part was just confused as hell and was getting in the way. 

That’s why Pidge was trying to find ways to bring out more of the galra side.

“If most of Keith’s galra traits are recessive, then maybe we can find a way to make them dominant, at least for a bit. It is possible to switch genes on or off, although I’m not sure if we can actually completely change him galra…” Pidge wasn’t talking for anyone else’s benefit though, she just rambled as she worked. 

Lance still had no idea what was going on, but Keith was in pain so his priority was to help him. 

“ it’s going to be ok, Pidge is trying to find a way to help you.” Lance tried to comfort his boyfriend, who was curled into a little ball of pain and suffering. He was panting heavily and looked so, so pale.

“Am I… Am I going into labour? Jesus, I'm only what- fuckkk” he hissed and Lance cringed because wow, to get that responds out of Keith it would have to be absolutely unbearable.

“No, you're not.” Lance laughed, making Keith give a forced smile in return. “Your organs are just rearranging.” they both winced as the thought of that. “Apparently galra babies grow in spurts and the human part of you is having none of that alien bullshit… it's the equivalent of an old lady refusing to use a modern phone because her rotary dial one works just as well as that fancy ass plastic crap.”

Keith groaned and Lance’s heart broke. He couldn't do anything to help except distracting Keith from the war raging between his galra and human heritage.

“I think- I think your analogy fell th-through.” 

As Pidge tapped away on her computer, Allura was trying to find some way to get Keith some painkillers without hurting him or the baby.

“Allura? Have you found anything? It doesn't have to be big, he just needs _something_ ” Lance said, panic and worry edged his voice as Keith curled in on himself, tears sliding down his face.

“Lance, I really don’t know much about galrans, they could react-” 

“Allura, he just needs something! Anything!” Lance pleaded. “Can’t we just put him in a pod or something? There has to be something!”

Allura was lost in thought for a second, Lance was on the edge of his figurative chair, waiting for her answer. His face fell when she explained that since this wasn't an injury, it could cause more damage by trying to put Keith’s organs back in place. 

“I think we just need to let this take its course, I'm afraid,” she concluded. 

“No! We can't just… we can't just..” tears fell down Lance’s face as he tore himself in two trying to help his boyfriend and trying to comfort him. One wanted to push him in a pod just to take away the pain for a second, but he knew that that would only make Keith go through this again. “We have to do _something_ ”

‘Lance, I’m sure many galra go through this. Keith is a strong paladin. He can get through this too.” Allura said, gently resting a hand on Lance’s shoulder. 

Keith had passed out from both exhaustion and pain. He whimpered and curled in on himself and Lance just wanted to help his boyfriend, he shouldn't have to go through this. 

Thankfully, the pain passed within a few hours, although Keith was completely drained by the time his body had made more room for his and Lance’s baby. He lay dead asleep on the infirmary table as Allura and Lance talked.

“How fast will it grow?” Lance asked, relieved that Keith was able to sleep and get back some of his energy.

“I'm sure it depends on the galra, but we really don't know just yet. Just looking at how fast the baby has grown already, it’s quite possible it could double how fast it’s growing at the moment.”

“Keith shouldn’t be allowed to do paladin duties until the baby’s born, even after I don't think it would be good for him to go straight back to being a paladin.”

“Agreed, we will have to find a new red paladin until Keith is well enough to regain his paladin duties.”

This new’s didn't go over well with Keith. His body had just rearranged itself, and apparently, the devil child inside him was going to grow twice as fast. Now he couldn't even fly his lion!

Keith had stormed off to red’s hangar, trying to get her to put her barrier down, “one last ride, right red?”

The lion stared past him, all lights off. 

“Red! Please, I need to get out of this castle, please Red… please,” he pleaded, banging on the barrier until he gave up. He slid down to his knees and broke down, no one was here to see him cry but he still felt so helpless.

“Red, we don't even have to fly anywhere, just let me in.”

Keith felt much better when Red roared to life, her deep mechanic purr echoing in his mind. 

“Good kitty,” Keith smiled, wiping the tears off his face, “thank you.”

Keith took time to run his fingers over her controls in the cockpit, gently dusting off the layer of dust that had accumulated in the few weeks Red had sat in her hangar. 

“If you have to pick a new paladin, please pick a good one,” he whispered

_I’m not replacing you, paladin_

“Yes you are, can everyone stop saying that? I’m not fit to be a paladin anymore, so I guess I get to sit on the sidelines now, huh? I get to cheer you on while I get fat and useless.” Keith sniffed and blinked hard to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

 _you need to look after yourself now, you must realize you cannot join battles in your condition. You have more than just yourself to protect,_ Red was sending him happy feelings. Images flashed in his mind of King Alfor, Allura’s father. Little snippets of the Altean holding a small baby and showing her the controls, gently rocking her as she fell asleep. Another of a blue alien and a galra, each holding a child, both men smiling as the other people, Keith assumed were other past paladins, gathered around them and marvelled at the small babies the couple were holding.

“Was that the blue paladin?”

_Yes. it seems that the blue paladins, past and present, have a preference for galran mates_

“Red!” Keith exclaimed, blushing. His hand unconsciously resting on the swell on his stomach. 

Red just purred, the warm fuzzy feeling blanketing Keith from head to toe, forcing him to relax.

_your cubs will have an amazing mother_

He couldn't help but blush, Red might be a giant metal lion but she… wait did she say cubs? “Cubs?! As in more than one?!”

 _I thought you knew!_ If Red could laugh, she’d be doing it right now. Instead, it sounded like a bunch of clunks and wizzes.

“I definitely did not know that!” Keith started to panic, oh god. One baby in the middle of a war was one thing, two would be even worse. “Oh god, it's twins.”

_actually, paladin, I think triplets is the correct term_

Keith just stood there, completely shocked, mouth hanging open as he wrapped his mind around the fact that he was pregnant with not one, not two, but three babies. HE WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO HAVE ONE!

“Three?” he whispered, his hand pressed against the bump on his abdomen, “three?”

 _it appears so, paladin_

Keith scrambled out of his, soon to be someone else’s, lion. He tore through the castle. Three, freaking three kids. Lance got him knocked up with not one, but three!

“Keith, babe! Where were you?” Lance said as soon as Keith skidded to a halt in the common room. 

“Its freaking triplets, Lance!” he yelled, not angry but not happy either. Honestly, Keith wasn’t sure how to feel.

“Woah, wait... what?” Hunk poked his head out from behind Pidge, who had dropped what was previously in her hands.

Keith gulped, he really should have checked who was in the room before blurting out.

“Are you sure? I mean, did Allura tell you?”

“No, Red did.” he ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall like a curtain in front of his eyes. At least he couldn't see Hunk staring at him. 

“That’s where you were! How the heck did Red know?” that was a good question.

“Hey uh, some of us have no idea what you're talking about… is Kaltenecker pregnant?”

“Uh… no, she’s just uh... normal old Kaltenecker…?” Keith stammered, he’d totally forgotten they had a cow, _had someone been feeding her?_ Keith pushed the thoughts about the cow away, he needed Lance- needed to talk to Lance... “Lance, I need to talk to you, now. Private.” Lance followed Keith out of the common room.

“Congrats!” Pidge yelled before the door shut behind them.

They only made it halfway down the fall before Lance pinned Keith to the wall, Keith couldn't help feeling a little turned on. He shook his head, now was not the time.

“Triplets?” 

“Yep, three. Oh god Lance, there’s three. In me. Right now.” Keith was being sucked into a panic attack, three kids, he could barely handle the fact he was pregnant, not to mention being pregnant with triplets.

“Keith, honey, look at me,” Keith looked up from the floor as Lance’s hands cupped his cheeks, “it’s going to be ok.”

That made Keith melt into Lance’s arms, sobbing. Today had been a rough day. One of Keith’s hands was pressed tightly against his abdomen, the other plastered over his mouth to try and muffle the sounds of his crying, tears streaming over his fingers and getting the shoulder of Lance’s shirt wet. The blue paladin just held him tightly, cradling the back oh his head as he rubbed circles on Keith’s back. 

“Shh, shh, it's ok, its gonna be ok.” Lance said softly, “let it out, there you go. You're so amazing, Keith. You're doing absolutely amazing sweetheart.”

“Uh… Keith? Lance?” of fucking course it was Shiro. Keith just hid his face in Lance’s shoulder and cried harder.

“Is Keith ok?” Shiro looked equal parts terrified and worried.

“Uh… yeah… he’ll be good in a bit.” Lance said, gently swaying back and forth, trying to get Keith to calm down. “He’s kinda having a rough day.” 

Understatement of the millennia

“Okay, I was just going to tell everyone that we’re doing combat training tomorrow and that everyone should get a good sleep, but I think maybe it's best that Keith sits this one out.”

“Yes. I agree.” Lance said, guiding Keith back to their room. “See you tomorrow Shiro.”

When Lance got Keith back to their room he ran through his mental list of things that relaxed him. hot shower, face mask, cuddling. Yeah, he could do that.

Lance got Keith into a hot shower, but seeing that Keith was still completely out of it, Lance got undressed and joined him.

Lance squirted some fresh smelling shampoo onto his hands and then began to lather it in Keith's long hair, making sure to cover the hair from root to tip. Keith sighed, leaning against Lance as he combed his fingers through Keith’s soapy hair. Keith hummed pleasantly, feeling very tired all of a sudden. 

Lance rinse the shampoo out of Keith's hair and then went back at it with conditioner, careful not to get any in Keith’s eyes. When he was done Lance dried Keith off and got him into his favourite boxers and one of Lance’s shirts that seemed to be at least 2 sizes too big for Keith. 

It looked like the face mask would have to be skipped, because Keith was so tired, eyelids fluttering as he tried to stay up. 

“You can go to sleep, its ok,” Lance said softly after they were both snuggled up together in their bed, gently stroking Keith’s head, his slightly damp hair curled around Lance’s fingers.

“Uncomfortable,” Keith mumbled, squishing even tighter against Lance.

Lance wasn't sure if he was referring to their current sleeping position, or if the babies had started growing quicker already. 

“Do you want me to move? I can sleep in my old room if you want-”

“No. stay here,” Keith said, not even opening his eyes, he must be really tired. 

Keith mumbled something, but Lance couldn't understand him, but he eventually figured it out when Keith guided his hand to his stomach. 

“I think they’re moving.” he whispered, “it feels weird.”

“Woah.” Lance still couldn't feel them moving, but knowing that they were still amazed him. “That's so cool. It's really early for them to be moving, isn't it?”

Keith's eyes snapped open, his hand instinctively covering his stomach, worry flashing in his eyes. “Is that bad?”

“No, no, they're just special. It probably has something to do with your galra blood.” lace said, kissing the top of Keith’s head. “Get some sleep, sweetheart.”

 

Sleeping became more and more uncomfortable, and eventually, Keith got out of bed, making sure not to disturb Lance too much. Keith pulled on his pants because it’s weird to just walk around a castle in your underwear. He found they felt snugger than when he’d taken them off that evening. Had the babies already started growing that fast?

The castle hummed as Keith walked down the halls, he had out on Lance’s jacket because he was too small. Lance had teased him when he’d said this the other day, insisting it was already too small, but Keith had liked the cropped jacket. screw his boyfriend, it was comfy. 

Keith rounded the corner and walked right into Shiro. 

“Hey Keith, how are you doing?” Shiro looked worried, probably because his last interaction with Keith was when he was crying his eyes out.

“Better, I guess.” Keith shrugged. He knew if he said anything he’d let it slip. The others didn't need to know yet. 

“I'm just worried about you, Keith. You’ve seemed really off lately.”

“Well, I’m fine so-”

“Keith, I'm really sorry but I need to point out that Pidge does have a point… you've, uh, gained weight. are you alright? Maybe you should get checked out by Allura.”

“Why is everyone so fucking concerned about my weight?! It's like you guys don't know that I can see myself.” Keith was mad now. Sure maybe Shiro thought he’d caught some space parasite or had a tumour or something, both of those were actually pretty close to what was going on, but still. Shiro didn't need to point it out. 

“I know I'm sorry, just from a leader as well as a friend's perspective I need to know that you’re healthy. I’m concerned that you might have caught something on one our missions, maybe it’s only affecting you because of your galra blood, but Keith, I'm just worried for your health and safety.”

Keith sighed, apparently Shiro would be the next to know. 

“Uh.. ok so you know about me being galra and all?” Shiro nodded, confused. ‘Well, uh… well, one of the things about being part galra is that uh… apparently, you can get pregnant.” Keith's face was flushed red as he played with the hem of Lance's jacket. Not experiencing the most painful cramps in your life really made telling people you're a guy and yeah, you're pregnant a lot harder than Keith thought. 

“No way…” Shiro dragged his hand down his face, clearly trying to wrap his mind around the information. Was Keith just making up something? If so, why would he do that? Could he actually be…?

“If you don't believe me, ask Lance or Allura.” 

“This is going to ruin everything,” Shiro said under his breath. It sounded like a growl and it made Keith’s blood run cold.

“What- what do you mean?” Keith stuttered, the impact of what Shiro had said hit him hard. 

“You, having a kid in the middle of a war! Do you know how much that affects your life? This is the rest of our life, Keith, I’d think about getting rid of it before you get attached.” he growled. “Too late it seems,” Shiro smirked at the sight of Keith backing away, one hand reaching for his dagger, the other protectively shielding his stomach.

“Shiro, this isn't you. What's wrong with you?!” Keith cried, terrified as he saw Shiro’s arm start to glow a dark purple. “Shiro don’t do this, please!”

The black paladin’s eyes glowed yellow, something was off about all of this. Why now?

“Shiro,” Keith pleaded as he was forced against the wall, “Shiro stop!”

He heard feet running down the hallway, and there was Lance, his Bayard materializing by his side. 

“Keith? What the hell is going on?” Lance asked, but keith was unable to focus as Shiro made a move, jabbing with his galran arm. A shot rang through the hallway and Shiro stumbled back, his human hand holding his shoulder.

“What?” his gritted his teeth and Keith fought off the urge to run over and help the black paladin. Shiro looked over at Lance, who was still poised to shoot again. “Did you just shoot me?!”

“Yes, because you were going to hurt my boyfriend and my children and I won't hesitate to shoot you again,” he growled. 

Soon everyone was in the hallway, Hunk freaked out when he saw the scene, Keith ready to use his dagger, Lance aiming at Shiro, and blood from Shiro’s shoulder on the floor and covering Shiro’s arm.

Keith was shaking like a leaf as Hunk helped Shiro to the infirmary to put him in a pod, Pidge stood there shocked as Lance retracted his Bayard.

“Can someone please explain what the quiznak just happened?” Allura cried, 

“Shiro- Shiro went dark, he- he tried to attack me.” Keith stuttered, gripping his knife tightly. “His eyes were glowing yellow, and- and if Lance hadn’t stopped him he would have killed me, I'm sure of it.”

Corran hurried off to the infirmary to check on Shiro, muttering something about bad crystals.

“Keith,” Allura rested her hand on his shoulder, “ are you and the baby ok?”

“I think they’re f-fine. I’ll be fine too.”

“They?” Allura asked, surprised. “I observed that there was only one.”

“Oh, Red told me that there’s three, I-I don't know how she knew.” Keith melted into Lance when he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“There might be something wrong with our scanners, after all, Alteans only have one child per pregnancy.” Allura then instructed Keith to go lie down, and for Lance to wrap him in some blanket and get him something warm to drink. “If he goes into shock, make sure you call me or Coran immediately,” she whispered urgently as Lance guided Keith to the couch in the common room. 

(time skip)

About a week and a bit later Shiro stumbled out of the pod, dazed and confused.

“Shiro! looks like you are all back to normal,” Coran said, giving the poor man a slap on the back.

“Wait... What happened?” Shiro asked, his voice scratchy after not using it for days.

“When the galra tried to take over the castle, I believe some of the crystal venom entered into your arm, I believe you were to be used as a weapon against us if the initial crystal hijacking didn't work out as planned.” Coran rapidly explained. “It took around one human week, or so I'm told, to get the rest of the crystal venom out of your arm.” so that’s why his prosthetic wasn’t responding normally, hopefully Pidge could work out the bugs. 

“I don't.. I don't remember anything, what did i do?”

“Well, you attacked Keith and then Lance shot you in the shoulder.”

Oh. well, he hadn't expected that. 

“All I remember is Keith telling me he was... “ oh right, Keith had said he was pregnant, which shocked Shiro. But looking back now, with the time he’d taken off because of his sickness and the sudden weight gain, Shiro was starting to realize how blind he was. To be fair, it wasn't normal for a human male to be able to conceive, but Keith wasn’t a normal human, was he?

As if on cue, Keith and Lance walked into the infirmary. When they saw Shiro, they both stopped dead in their tracks, Lance taking a protective step in front of Keith. 

Shiro couldn't help noticing that Keith’s stomach had grown, was Coran sure he was only out for a week?

“Is he stable?” Lance asked Coran from halfway across the room.

“Yep! All crystal venom is out of his system.” Coran replied, giving Lance and Keith a thumbs up as he gave Shiro a final pat on the back and left the room. 

Keith whispered something to Lance before he continued into the next room.

“Lance,” Shiro sighed relieved that at least Lance was going to talk to him. “I didn't want to do that, I am so, so sorry about that.”

Lance relaxed, he was glad Shiro was back to his old not-trying-to-murder-Lance’s-children state. “Its ok, you didn't do it on purpose. It was a virus that infected your arm. It just terrified the shit out of me and Keith.” Lance chuckled. “I'm glad you're back, man.”

Warmth spread though Shiro. He was preparing for Lance and Keith never to speak to him again… he still had yet to talk to Keith, but talking to Lance made him feel better.

“Hunk got me to bring you some food, Keith’s just checking up with Allura about… a thing.”

“He told me, that you guys are going to have a kid.”

“Kids, dude there’s three of them.” Lance groaned, “one kid in a space war, yeah. I could handle that, two maybe would have been a stretch but Keith and I could do that… but three? They’ll outnumber us!” Lance regained some of his composure, “I'm not saying I don't want them, of course.”

“Of course,” Shiro laughed, “but you do know that we’ll be here to help you guys, right?”

“Yeah, apparently Hunk knew cuz Pidge told him, so I guess everyone knows now.”

“Congratulations, how far along is he?”

“Uh… well, according to Allura he’s only around 4 months but we've only known for 2, but the thing is that galra pregnancies go really fast, like.. I think it was 3-4 months?”

“Wait! That means he could be having the babies anytime soon!” Shiro was starting to freak out, he had attacked with only a week ago, and he was close to having the babies, oh god what if he’d-

“No, no, no,” Lance laughed, “he’s part human too, and the triplets are gonna be 75% human anyway, so Allura thinks he still has about 2-3 months. Although, really they're growing like crazy right now, so it could be sooner.” Lance shivered. “I don't think I'm ready to be a dad yet.”

Shiro gave him an awkward side hug, “don't worry, you’ll be great.”

Lance was about to say something when Allura poked her head in, “Lance, would you like to know the genders? Pidge was able to modify the scanners, so now you can see all the triplets.”

Lance smiled and ran over to the room where Allura and Keith were.

“I don’t know Allura,” kith was saying as Lance entered, “I kinda want to be surprised, like when they are born, you know?”

“That’s quite alright, Allura placed a small metal patch on Keith’s swollen abdomen, it created a glowing hologram of the three babies so that you could see how big they were, it was really quite amazing. It was like a 3d video of the triplets, you would see that one was moving its legs and another did a somersault. of course, Keith was feeling this at the same time and let out a small gasp when the baby turned over. 

“That felt really weird,” he said, making Allura laugh. 

Allura was talking to Keith about heart rates and how much each baby weighed, but Lance was transfixed on watching the holograms of the triplets move. He noticed one was bigger than the other two, he seemed to be stretching, reaching hands and feet out to make more room for himself. The other two babes seemed to squirm and move more as Keith absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, trying to get them to settle down. 

Suddenly Keith’s eyes widened, both hands instinctively went to his stomach. The skin under his fingers felt firm, almost hard. Whatever happened, it made the babies move around like crazy. 

“I think you just experienced your first false contraction, Keith,” Allura said after the tight feeling passed. 

“If that bad?” Lance asked.

“No, actually they're perfectly normal and are good for you! It means your body is getting ready for your babies to be born. Als long as they’re just false contractions, everything should be fine.”

“Ok.” 

Allura continued to talk about each one of the babies, saying that they were all so small, but they seemed to have the development of 21-week old babies.

After the ultrasound (or the scan or whatever) Keith and Lance spent the evening in their room. Allura had given them a little tablet that would display the three babies.

After Lance had fallen asleep and Keith was still wide awake, Keith would spend his time watching the hologram recording of the checkup. 

“They're’ cute, aren't they,” Lance mumbled, his blue eyes illuminated in the glowing light of the hologram.

“Yeah, our little beans.”

“Apparently they're the size of xaline blueorbs,” Lance said, snuggling up against Keith.

“What?”

“They're some sort of fruit, but they're around the size on an earth avocado.”

“Oh, they’re our little guacamoles.”

“Keith no,” Lance laughed, but then gasped as he felt one of the babies give little kick. 

“Keith I felt it,” he whispered. “I felt it! Wow, that's our kid!” Lance whisper shouted in absolute amazement as he lifted up Keith’s shirt and splayed both hands over Keith’s bump.

“They kick more when you talk, so please don't.” Keith groaned as one of them did a somersault, how it had enough room to flip around was Keith’s question. 

He had another false contraction as Lance was feeling one of the babies kick. 

“Woah! Your stomach just got really hard. Does that hurt?” also asked.

“No, just feels really really weird, Keith grunted as Lance massaged the spots where the babies were kicking. Stretch Marks were starting to appear on the sides of Keith’s stomach and there was now a much darker line of hair that ran from his navel to down under the waistband of his boxers.  
‘You look really sexy,” Lance purred into Keith’s year. 

Keith blushed, pushing his boyfriend away. “Lies.”

“I promise, it's the truth,” Lance said, the hands that had rested on Keith’s hips travelled down “am I allowed?”

“Y-yes,” Keith said, his voice breathless as Lance’s cool fingers dipped under the elastic of his boxers, 

“f-fuck, Lance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I need some name suggestions! I'll select my favorite 3 for the next chapter (please please please comment)


End file.
